


The Fine Art of Cooking | Искусство кулинарии

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Fluff and Humor, Louis Can't Cook, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: Луи не смог бы ничего себе приготовить, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. По правде говоря, если Луи готовит, то это потенциальный риск для всех людей в здании. После того, как пожарная сигнализация срабатывает в пятнадцатый раз за неделю, его сосед, Гарри, сдается и начинает учить Луи готовке.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fine Art of Cooking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257765) by [lou_beatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_beatrix/pseuds/lou_beatrix). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4315982

— Мерная ложка, это сколько? — растерянно бормочет Луи, осматривая грязный и захламленный кухонный стол, и начинает открывать верхние ящики, однако так и не находит искомого.  
  
— А, пофиг, — говорит он, отвинчивая крышку от бутылки с оливковым маслом. Он выливает, как он предполагает, две столовые ложки на раскаленную сковороду, стоящую на плите, и… да, на самом деле это вообще не две столовых ложки, это больше похоже на половину кружки.  
  
Луи пробегается глазами по рецепту, открытому на планшете, и там говорится: пропассеровать лук и чеснок, затем уменьшить огонь и добавить помидоры. Ладно, это он сможет сделать. Он высыпает на сковороду три нарезанных зубчика чеснока и лук, и те тут же принимаются громко шкварчать, но это, скорее всего, нормально. Честно говоря, он не знает, что значит 'пропассеровать', поэтому он просто принимается гонять лук и чеснок лопаткой по сковороде. Спустя несколько минут ему становится скучно и он решает, что пришло время добавить помидоры. Так что он хватает полную миску нарезанных помидоров и плюхает их на сковороду. Опять раздается потрескивание и шкварчание, но ведь так и должно быть, верно?  
  
Луи снова начинает гонять овощи по всей сковородке, неуверенный, что следует делать дальше. От сковороды начинает идти пар, который, как думает Луи, тоже абсолютно нормален. Через несколько минут ему снова становится скучно, но он все равно продолжает рассеянно помешивать овощи, пока проверяет почту на своем телефоне. Внезапно он слышит хлюпающие и булькающие звуки, и его внимание вновь переключается к плите. Он видит красноватую кашицу возле конфорки — скорее всего он, пока мешал, вытолкнул пару кусочков помидора, и они упали прямо рядом с огнем. От пламени помидор начинает загораться, и Луи просто понятия не имеет, что, блядь, вообще делать, и в панике случайно швыряет свой телефон через всю комнату. Он начинает бегать по кухне, размахивая руками и бешеным взглядом ища вокруг хоть что-то, чтобы справиться со своим томатным огнем. Когда в квартире раздается громкий пикающий звук, он почти не жалеет, что купил пожарную сигнализацию– он стонет, откидывая голову назад и закрывая лицо руками.  
  
— Черт возьми! — кричит он, когда пожарная сигнализация продолжает пищать, напоминая Луи, что у него на плите горящий помидор, с которым нужно еще разобраться.  
  
Луи выбегает в коридор в поисках огнетушителя, который есть у них на каждом этаже дома. Когда он минует свою квартиру, то видит высокого парня с длинными коричневыми кудрявыми волосами и уставшими зелеными глазами, неприязненно смотрящими на него через весь коридор.  
  
— Опять? – все, что говорит парень, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Ты можешь мне просто помочь с этим огнетушителем? — кричит Луи — ведь у него совершенно нет времени на язвительные замечания соседа.  
  
— Идем, — говорит тот, обходя Луи и направляясь на его кухню. Быстрым взглядом он оценивает ситуацию и тяжело вздыхает, затем выключает печку, переставляет сковороду с горячей конфорки на другую, наполняет грязную кружку, стоящую на кухонном столе, водой и всю ее выливает на горящий помидор. Потом он идет в гостиную Луи, подходит к дивану и берет в руки подушку, начиная интенсивно махать ею перед пожарной сигнализацией, которая находится на потолке между кухней и гостиной. Примерно через минуту сигнализация перестает пищать. Парень облегченно вздыхает и бросает подушку обратно на диван, поправляя волосы и отбрасывая их на одну сторону. Он поворачивается к Луи и начинает смотреть на него так удрученно и пренебрежительно, что самому Луи совсем не нравится.  
  
— Прости, я просто пытался что-нибудь приготовить, — Луи пытается сказать это довольно убедительно, словно это поможет ему выстоять перед убийственным взглядом соседа.  
  
— О, правда что ли? — саркастично спрашивает тот.  
  
Луи ворчит в ответ:  
— Попрошу без хамства. Я просто хотел расширить свои горизонты, прости уж за мою попытку улучшить себя как человека.  
  
Парень снова закатывает глаза и пробегается пальцами по волосам.  
  
— Все было бы хорошо, преуспей ты в этом.  
  
— Ты можешь уже, я не знаю, уйти? Не хочу иметь дело с грубияном, который вломился в мою квартиру и вдобавок меня оскорбляет.  
  
— Это из-за тебя уже второй раз за неделю и… двадцатый раз за месяц! .. сработала пожарная тревога! И, скажу честно, меня это уже достало. Я сам научу тебя готовить, если благодаря этому мои барабанные перепонки перестанут лопаться каждый раз, когда срабатывает эта дурацкая сигнализация.  
  
— Я… — Луи хочет уже продолжить обвинения, но останавливается. — Погоди-ка. Ты это… серьезно что ли? Ты и правда будешь учить меня готовить?  
  
Сосед кидает на него удивленный взгляд:  
— Ну… наверное? Я вообще-то шутил, но… Я правда не в силах уже терпеть эту гребаную сигнализацию. Так что… да. Я научу тебя готовить. А потом ты оставишь меня в покое.  
  
— Круто! — говорит Луи, вытирая со лба пот, а потом до него доходит кое-что важное. – Упс. Немного неловко, но… я даже не знаю твоего имени.  
  
— Гарри, — говорит сосед, протягивая Луи руку.  
  
— Луи, — отвечает Луи и пожимает ее.  
  
— Почему твоя рука такая липкая? — кривится Гарри и отдергивает руку, вытирая ее о штаны.  
  
— Я готовил, идиот. Кулинария — это работа руками. Я просто ближе знакомился со своими ингредиентами.  
  
— Ладно, — смеется Гарри в ответ, — для начала, никогда больше этого не говори. Во-вторых, я приду завтра с утра для нашего первого кулинарного урока, хорошо?  
  
— Так точно, — говорит Луи, отдавая Гарри честь.  
  
— Отлично, — отзывается Гарри без особого энтузиазма. — Хорошо тебе провести ночь, оттирая весь этот ужас.  
  
Когда Гарри уходит обратно в свою квартиру, Луи вздыхает и принимается отдирать сгоревший и уже расквашенный помидор от плиты.  
  
*  
  
Из драгоценного сна Луи вырывает настойчивый громкий стук. Он пытается не обращать на него внимания, потому как многие знают: если игнорировать какую-то проблему, то она сама исчезнет.  
  
— Луи! Открой дверь! — кричит кто-то, затем следует стук еще сильнее. — Это Гарри! Пришло время для твоего кулинарного урока!  
  
Луи обреченно стонет, потому что по ощущениям сейчас часов пять утра. Ну почему его сосед такой чокнутый? Он вылезает из постели и выскакивает из спальни, направляясь в коридор, чтобы открыть входную дверь.  
  
— Гарольд, что ты делаешь у моей двери в такой безбожно ранний час? — спрашивает Луи, потирая глаза.  
  
— Уже половина одиннадцатого, ничего с тобой не случится. Доброе утро, кстати, — отвечает Гарри, прислоняясь к дверному косяку. — Не хочешь для начала одеться? Я подожду тебя снаружи.  
  
— А? — недоуменно смотрит на него Луи и, когда опускает взгляд вниз, то понимает, что на нем надета только пара боксеров, в которых он спал. Обычно он вообще ничего не надевает, и слава богу, что прошлой ночью он решил лечь спать в белье. – Ох. Точно. Подожди, я только… — Луи оставляет дверь открытой и идет к серым треникам, валяющимся на полу. Натянув их, он хватает со спинки дивана черную футболку. — Я все, — говорит он, надев футболку. — Заходи.  
  
Гарри хихикает себе под нос и он, конечно же, полностью одет: на нем черные узкие джинсы и прозрачная черная рубашка. И Луи понятия не имеет, какого хрена кто-то одевается так в воскресное утро… Что ж, каждому своё.  
  
— Хорошо, итак, как ты смотришь на Французские тосты? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Очень даже положительно.  
  
— Здорово. Значит, это будет нашим первым уроком. Это довольно просто, думаю, с моей помощью ты быстро справишься, — Гарри идет к холодильнику и начинает искать нужные ингредиенты.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, чувствуй себя как дома, — саркастично говорит Луи.  
  
— Ой, заткнись, я тебе помогаю, забыл? — отзывается Гарри, с головой зарывшись в холодильник, согнувшись в три погибели и отставив зад. Луи не отвечает, пялясь на вышеупомянутую задницу. Довольно милую, надо сказать. И Луи бы смотрел еще дольше, если бы Гарри не повернулся с полными руками продуктов, выкидывая его из з _а_ дового транса.  
  
— Готов? — спрашивает тот.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Отлично. Первый шаг — выбить яйца и налить молока в миску, — Гарри открывает шкафчик, ища миску, но Луи подходит к нему и достает ее сам. — Хорошо, для начала тебе надо выбить четыре яйца и добавить 2/3 кружки молока, — говорит Гарри, открывая коробку с яйцами и передавая одно Луи.  
  
Луи берет яйцо и со страхом в глазах смотрит на Гарри — это огромное давление! Он слегка стучит яйцом по краю миски, опасаясь, что оно полностью разобьется и он выставит себя идиотом. После нескольких ударов в скорлупе появляется крошечная трещина.  
  
Гарри вздыхает:  
— Давай, я покажу тебе, — он берет яйцо и с легкостью разбивает его о край миски, выливая желток в самый центр. Он смотрит на Луи, надеясь увидеть понимание в его глазах, однако вместо этого видит лишь смятение.  
  
— Как ты это…?  
  
— Ладно, давай попробуем по-другому, — говорит Гарри, доставая еще одно яйцо и кладя его Луи на ладонь. Он обхватывает своей огромной рукой маленькую руку Луи, направляя. Он стучит яйцом о тарелку один, два раза и затем раздвигает пальцами Луи скорлупу в месте трещины, заставляя желток вытечь в миску.  
  
— Как думаешь, сможешь повторить это самостоятельно? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Эм… — Луи достается очередное яйцо и пытается повторить то, что делал Гарри. Один, два, _бах_! Скорлупа разлетается и падает в миску, к счастью желток тоже приземляется туда. — Твою мать… — бормочет он.  
  
— Все нормально, мы просто вытащим оттуда скорлупу, — хихикает Гарри, доставая вилку из сушилки рядом с мойкой и осторожно вынимая кусочки скорлупы из миски. — Еще одно яйцо. Хочешь, я снова сделаю это с тобой?  
  
Луи кивает и достает четвертое яйцо. Гарри еще раз направляет руку Луи, и каким-то образом все выглядит так легко и непринужденно, что Луи действительно в это верит. И, наверное, это потому, что сложно сконцентрироваться на том, как правильно разбивать яйцо, пока высокий стройный парень в просвечивающей рубашке и греховно узких джинсах стоит к тебе вплотную и держит тебя за руку.  
  
— Теперь добавим молоко. Нальешь 1/3 мерного стаканчика? — спрашивает Гарри, открывая пакет молока, который достал из холодильника Луи.  
  
— Эм… — Луи открывает пару ящиков, ища мерный стаканчик, в глубине души зная, что у него такого нет. У него есть только одна чашка и, возможно, еще половинка разбитой. В конце концов он сдается и достает целую чашку. — Это… эм… все, что у меня есть, — смущенно говорит Луи, протягивая ее Гарри.  
  
— Думаю, мы можем сделать все на глаз, — говорит Гарри и ему кажется до жути милым то, насколько беспомощен Луи. Он наливает молоко в кружку и останавливается, когда кружка наполняется на 2/3, выливая его в миску. – Так, а теперь тебе нужно взбить молоко и яйца.  
  
— Я не… – что, черт возьми, значит 'взбить'?  
  
— Точно. У тебя же, скорее всего, нет венчика. Пойду, возьму свой. У тебя есть хлеб?  
  
Луи открывает хлебницу, достает оттуда хлеб, завернутый в целлофан, и пару раз его щупает:  
— Он немного несвежий, — произносит он извиняющимся тоном.  
  
— Идеально. Даже лучше, если ему пару дней. Я сейчас схожу за венчиком и вернусь, — Гарри выходит из квартиры, направляясь в свою. Он возвращается через минуту, держа в руках, как думает Луи, что-то, похожее на чесалку для головы, с загнутыми внутрь зубчиками. Он приходит к выводу, что это и есть 'венчик'.  
  
— Отлично, теперь тебе нужно просто взбить это вместе, — говорит Гарри, протягивая венчик Луи, который беспомощно смотрит в ответ.  
  
— Эм… — лицо Луи заливается краской смущения. — Как ты взбиваешь?  
  
Гарри на это громко смеется, и Луи чувствует себя просто беспросветным тупицей. Видимо, это ясно отражается у него в глазах, потому как Гарри тут же ободряюще сжимает его плечо:  
— Я не должен был смеяться, извини. Я просто никогда не встречал взрослого человека, который не знал бы, как взбивать, — и да, такое извинение ни разу не утешает Луи, а наоборот делает только хуже. — Вот черт, прости. Мне лучше заткнуться, — говорит Гарри и делает шаг вперед: — Давай, я покажу тебе.  
  
Гарри забирает у Луи венчик, неосторожно сталкиваясь с ним пальцами, затем берет миску и слегка наклоняет ее на себя, принимаясь медленно взбивать яйца и молоко.  
  
— Вот так, видишь? Круговыми движениями, вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, — объясняет Гарри. — Но лучше делать это быстрее, тогда будет более эффективно, — говорит он, начиная взбивать очень быстро, так что глаза у Луи буквально лезут на лоб.  
  
— Теперь ты, — Гарри протягивает венчик Луи.  
  
Луи пытается повторить действия Гарри: вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз. Однако он только лишь расплескивает молоко за края миски, а его движения запястьем больше похожи на какие-то судороги:  
— Твою ж мать… — бормочет он, зарываясь своими — теперь уже липкими — пальцами в свои растрепанные после сна волосы.  
  
— Дай-ка его сюда, — говорит Гарри, протягивая руку. Луи понуро вздыхает и отдает ему венчик. — А теперь дай свою руку, — кивает он Луи, который в замешательстве тянет ему свою правую руку. Гарри вкладывает венчик в его руку, осторожно оборачивая его пальцы вокруг ручки, и затем накрывает его руку своей. И снова начинает взбивающие движения. — Чувствуешь, чем отличаются движения?  
  
— Эм… — прямо сейчас Луи просто не в состоянии думать — всю свою энергию он пускает на то, чтобы не завестись от этого нового опыта. Потому что Французские тосты не сексуальны. Но совсем другое дело, когда человек, с которым ты их делаешь, чертовски хорош собой и умеет работать руками.  
  
— Луи? — зовет его Гарри, выкидывая из собственных мыслей.  
  
— Хм? О, эм, вроде бы. Не уверен, — отвечает Луи, надеясь, что его беспомощность заставит Гарри держать руку в этом положении подольше.  
  
— Ладно, мы поработаем над этим, — хихикает Гарри. — А пока давай закончим с этим вместе. У тебя есть ванилин или корица?  
  
— Хм… возможно, в том шкафу, — говорит Луи, указывая на слегка приоткрытый шкафчик рядом с ними. Гарри отпускает руку Луи, отчего та сразу становится холодной от нехватки прикосновений, и какое-то время роется в шкафчике, пока не находит то, что нужно.  
  
— А сейчас нужно добавить мерную ложку ванили, но я сделаю это на глаз, потому что знаю, сколько это, — произносит Гарри, высыпая ванилин в миску. — Затем пару щепоток корицы, — продолжает он, добавляя пряность и убирая два маленьких контейнера обратно на полку. Он снова берет руку Луи в свою и взбивает все вместе с новыми ингредиентами. Луи, конечно же, не обращает на это никакого внимания.  
  
— Пока все готово, — Гарри забирает венчик, стряхивая о края миски излишки, и кладет его на стол. — Теперь нужно смазать сковороду маслом, — он включает печь, отрезает кусочек масла и кидает на разогревающуюся сковороду. — А пока мы ждем, когда она немного нагреется, возьми кусочек хлеба, положи его в миску и хорошенько обмакни. Смотри, чтобы он полностью покрылся, — Луи делает так, как говорит Гарри, и, не подумав об использовании чего-нибудь себе в помощь, топит хлеб прямо пальцами, отчего у Гарри вырывается смешок: — Знаешь, ты мог использовать вилку, — Луи внутри себя кривляется и достает вилку из сушилки, слишком напряженный, чтобы сделать остроумное замечание, как это бывает обычно.  
Гарри протыкает масло кончиком ножа и водит им по кругу, покрывая поверхность сковороды, пока оно почти все не тает.  
  
— Хорошо, кусочек хлеба полностью пропитался? — Луи неуверенно кивает. — Отлично, давай сюда миску, — Гарри подхватывает промокший хлеб вилкой и уверенным движением опускает на сковороду, отчего та тут же начинает шипеть. — Лопаточка? — спрашивает Гарри, Луи оборачивается и находит ту, которую использовал вчера во время вечернего происшествия, на сушилке для посуды. Он отдает ее Гарри, чувствуя на себе внимательный изучающий взгляд зеленых глаз.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него и заливается смехом:  
— Боже мой, — задыхается он, пытаясь сдержать хихиканье. — Такое чувство, что ты до смерти напуган.  
  
— Слушай, — дуется Луи, — я сейчас чувствую себя очень глупо, поэтому, пожалуйста, не доставай меня, пока я без настроения.  
  
— Оу, — воркует Гарри, кладя руку на плечо Луи и вырисовывая сильными пальцами успокаивающие круги. — Малыш Луи нервничает.  
  
— Извините, мистер Гарри, но я как бы старше тебя, поэтому никакой я не 'малыш'.  
  
— Ну ладно, и сколько тебе лет? — спрашивает Гарри с вызовом.  
  
— Двадцать пять, — горделиво отвечает Луи.  
  
— Так уж и быть, ты победил. Мне двадцать три.  
  
— Ага! — победно кричит Луи.  
  
— Ой, заткнись. Если ты забыл, мы только наполовину справились с серьезнейшей задачей, — Гарри поддевает лопаточкой кусочек Французского тоста, лежащего на сковороде. — Смотри, если когда ты просовываешь лопатку под хлеб, приподнимаешь и тот слегка подрумяненный, как здесь, то пора переворачивать, — он уверенным движением переворачивает хлеб, отчего тут же раздается сильное шипение. Луи кивает, делая вид, что не будет швырять хлеб через всю комнату, если будет пытаться повторить это.  
  
Несколько минут они ждут в тишине, пока подрумянится вторая сторона.  
  
— Так, хорошо, есть какая-нибудь тарелка? — спрашивает Гарри, и Луи достает ее из сушилки и ставит рядом с плитой. — Отлично. Теперь можно проверить, приготовилась ли вторая сторона, и если это так, то приподнять и… — он шлепает кусочек тоста на тарелку, — вуаля. Готов приступить к следующему? Мы должны были замочить его, пока готовился первый. Поэтому я пока убавлю огонь, — замечает Гарри, подкручивая мощность плиты.  
  
Они продолжают по той же системе: в обязанность Луи входит обмакивание хлеба, а в обязанность Гарри — основная кулинарная часть. Луи кажется, будто он жульничает, но это нормально. Возможно, Гарри даже еще раз предложит научить его готовить, особенно после подобного подтверждения тому, насколько ужасен в этом Луи. Хм. Луи не уверен, откуда взялась эта мысль…, но он не собирается от нее избавляться.  
  
— Отлично, вот и все. Мы сделали это! Французский тост. Мои поздравления, — говорит Гарри, выключая огонь и демонстрируя Луи тарелку.  
  
— Больше похоже на то, что ты все сделал сам. От меня было маловато помощи, — отвечает Луи.  
  
— Не говори так. Подготовительная часть так же важна, как и сама готовка. Так что ты отлично справился.  
  
— Но сам я бы никогда не смог такое сделать. А именно это от меня и ожидалось, разве нет?  
  
— Слушай, ты не можешь выучить все за один раз, понимаешь? Мы попробуем еще раз.  
  
— Погоди… серьезно? Ты уверен, что это не просто трата твоего времени? В смысле, я, возможно, совершенно безнадежен.  
  
— Клянусь, я не трачу свое время. В любом случае, давай съедим это, пока все не остыло, — говорит Гарри, ставя тарелку на кухонный стол.  
  
— Говоришь прямо как мама… Еда не остывает так быстро. Это всегда мне казалось таким нелепым.  
  
— Ой, иди ты. Я просто уже хочу поесть. Можешь подать на меня в суд, но я чертовски голоден.  
  
*  
  
— Давай приготовим что-нибудь попроще. Может, пасту примавера? — предлагает Гарри на следующий день, пригласив сам себя на следующий урок готовки.  
  
— Что за хрень эта 'примавера'?  
  
— С испанского это значит 'весна', но вообще это просто паста с овощами, расслабься.  
  
— Ну, ладно, вот тут ты точно переоценил мои возможности. Тем вечером я сжег помидоры, помнишь? Ты правда думаешь, что это удачная идея?  
  
На что Гарри лишь смеется:  
— Поэтому-то я и здесь, да? Я предположил, что у тебя не очень много овощей, — Луи возмущенно протестует на подобное заявление, несмотря на то, что Гарри попадает в точку, — поэтому я взял на себя смелость сгонять в магазин и кое-что захватить, — говорит Гарри, указывая на пакет, стоящий на кухонном столе. — Давай начнем с чего-нибудь простого. Например, вскипятим воду для пасты. Потребуется время, чтобы вода нагрелась, именно поэтому мы делаем это в самом начале.  
  
— Я говорил, что не умею _готовить_ , Гарри, а не то, что я полный идиот. Я понимаю принцип кипения воды, спасибо, — усмехается Луи.  
  
— Я не хотел тебя задеть, — отвечает Гарри, поднимая руки в знак поражения.  
  
— Проехали, — фыркает Луи и берет огромную кастрюлю с плиты, наполняя ее водой и ставя обратно на конфорку. Первый шаг он выполняет без помощи Гарри, включает сильный огонь и, крайне гордый самим собой, оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри, который стоит, прислонившись бедром к столу и скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Отличная работа, — говорит Гарри, и Луи не может понять, отдает сказанное сарказмом или нет, но, в конце концов, решает, что Гарри не такой. Хотя Луи даже толком не знает его. Все, что ему известно о Гарри:  
1\. он настолько сыт по горло неспособностью Луи быть взрослым дееспособным человеком, чтобы согласился бесплатно учить его готовке;  
2\. он очень хорошо одевается, по мнению самого Луи — совершенно без повода;  
3\. у него классная задница. А так же другие части тела, например, его лицо, которое Очень Симпатичное. Ну, и парочку других частей тоже симпатичны, но ему не стоит об этом думать.  
  
В то время пока Луи потерялся в мыслях о теле Гарри (упс), сам Гарри доставал овощи из пакета. Чтобы приступить к работе, он раскладывает все на разделочной доске и достает нож из ящика. Луи с запозданием удивляется, откуда Гарри знает расположение вещей на его кухне лучше, чем он сам, но не слишком зацикливается на этом.  
  
Гарри руководит его дальнейшими действиями: выдавить чеснок, нарезать овощи, закинуть пасту в воду; к своему собственному удивлению, Луи косячит только несколько раз. Он чуть было не протыкает руку Гарри ножом, но  _не_  протыкает же, так что все нормально. Однако Гарри все же понижает его с должности овощереза, что ничуть не расстраивает — в любом случае было не очень-то и весело.  
  
И снова Гарри делает большинство работы. Луи даже начинает думать, что тот делает это специально, чтобы был повод еще раз поготовить вместе. Но потом он понимает, что хватит быть таким выпендрежником и стоит взять себя в руки — Гарри, возможно, просто не хочет, чтобы сработала пожарная сигнализация, а это непременно произойдет, если он позволит Луи что-то делать самому.  
  
Когда они садятся за стол друг напротив друга, ставя перед собой тарелки, (Луи решил открыть бутылочку вина, раз уж, по сути, весь ужин приготовил Гарри) он внезапно чувствует нахлынувшее на него смущение. Что именно это такое? Двое соседей просто приготовили еду и затем сели вместе поужинать? Это свидание? Почему на нем всегда надеты треники, в то время как Гарри одет как гурман моды? В моде вообще можно быть гурманом? Ну почему он такой идиот?  
  
— Луи! — зовет Гарри в четвертый раз, наконец, возвращая его к реальности.  
  
— Хм? — Луи трясет головой и пытается сфокусировать зрение.  
  
— Я тебя раз двадцать позвал. Ты здесь?  
  
— О, да, просто задумался на минутку.  
  
— Ну, ладно. Я говорил, что хочу произнести тост, — говорит Гарри, поднимая бокал.  
  
— За что? — спрашивает Луи, так же поднимая свой.  
  
— За искусство кулинарии и за отсутствие подобного умения у Луи Томлинсона.  
  
— В точку! — восклицает Луи, чокается с Гарри и делает большой глоток. — Погоди, — говорит он, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Откуда ты знаешь, какая у меня фамилия?  
  
— Вчера я забирал свою почту и увидел твой почтовый ящик — на нем твоя фамилия.  
  
— И какая, тогда, у тебя?  
  
— Стайлс.  
  
— Хах, стильненько.  
  
— Другого тебе и не следовало ожидать.  
  
Каким-то образом между ними устанавливается весьма уютное и легкое общение, и когда на тарелках ничего не остается, Гарри открывает холодильник и достает оттуда контейнер с кусочком торта.  
  
— А это откуда взялось? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Захватил его в магазине, подумал, что лишним не будет.  
  
— Да, супер, спасибо.  
  
Гарри кладет контейнер на середину стола и дает Луи ложку:  
— Ну что, давай есть.  
  
Где-то минуту они едят в тишине, и Луи думает, что немного странно то, что они толком друг друга не знают, а уже делятся кусочком торта, однако все люди, наверное, так делают. Это же экономия. Луи берет ложкой последний кусочек, который состоит в основном из пушистой белой глазури.  
  
— У тебя тут… эм, — говорит Гарри, показывая на свое лицо, где Луи измазался.  
  
— Хм? — Луи вытирает лицо, но все равно пропускает глазурь у уголка рта.  
  
— Могу я..? — спрашивает Гарри, наклоняясь вперед, и Луи кивает. Гарри придвигается все ближе и ближе и вот он уже _прямо здесь_ , в личном пространстве Луи. Он ищет в его глазах сопротивление, а может, какой-то знак, и затем двигается еще немного ближе. Луи смотрит на него с потрясением и страхом, в хорошем смысле, конечно же. В матерь-божья-выкинь-меня-нахрен-в-окно смысле. И да, звучит не очень хорошо, но это не так. А затем Гарри оказывается так близко-близко к лицу Луи, и тот, не в силах ничего с собой поделать, закрывает глаза, потому что в противном случае ему бы грозило косоглазие. А потом он чувствует это: нежное касание губ к уголку его рта и капелька глазури в плену между кожей Луи и губами Гарри. Гарри аккуратно слизывает глазурь, отчего у Луи по спине пробегают мурашки, и слегка отстраняется, внимательно следя за реакцией Луи.  
  
— Это было ужасно и неуместно? Только скажи — и я сразу уйду. И почему я только… —, но он не заканчивает предложение, потому что Луи крепко прижимается губами к его губам, буквально обездвиживая их. А затем через какое-то время дарит им немного больше свободы, и губы Гарри вторят движениям губ Луи. Он чувствует привкус глазури и вина у Луи на языке и даже не осознает, что его рука уже прижимается к чужой щеке или же что рука Луи зарыта в его длинных волосах.  
  
Когда заканчивается воздух, они немного отстраняются, соприкасаясь лбами и оставаясь в таком положении.  
  
— Отвечая на твой вопрос, — говорит Луи, слегка задыхаясь, — это не было ни ужасным, ни неуместным. Немного неожиданным, но очень-очень желанным.  
  
— Неожиданным, серьезно? — хихикает Гарри. — Я думал, все было до смешного очевидным.  
  
— Возможно, так и было, но я идиот и совсем не понимаю намеков. Ну, и вообще всего, раз уж на то пошло. Просто все кругом дураки.  
  
Гарри снова смеется:  
— Что ж, недостаток интеллекта легко компенсируется внешностью, — говорит он, поглаживая щеку Луи.  
  
— Эй! Это был сомнительный комплимент. Как грубо! — в притворном гневе Луи щелкает Гарри по носу.  
  
— Тихо-тихо. Не волнуйся. Ты мне нравишься достаточно сильно, чтобы не обращать внимания на твои недостатки.  
  
Луи краснеет, потому что то, что сказал Гарри… подобное говорят человеку, с которым ты встречаешься:  
— Это было свиданием?  
  
— Ну, конечно же, да, дурень. Вау, а ты и правда недогадливый.  
  
— Иди ты! — восклицает Луи, толкая Гарри в плечо, отчего тот смеется еще сильнее. — Что ж, тогда ладно. Если мы его повторим, то я голосую против готовки ужина. Потому что я совершенно ничему не научился. В основном благодаря тому, что меня отвлекала твоя задница, но и потому, что я бесполезный, тоже.  
  
Гарри смеется и ласково улыбается:  
— Ну, теперь ты можешь пялиться на мой зад столько, сколько хочешь, без риска из-за своей невнимательности оставить что-то на огне, потому что в ближайшее время я и близко не подпущу тебя к плите. И, конечно, мы еще пойдем на свидание — я ведь слизал глазурь с твоего лица! Чтоб ты знал, обычно я себя с людьми так не веду.  
  
Луи хочет ответить что-то остроумное, но все, что он может — расплыться в широкой улыбке и затем поцеловать Гарри еще раз.  
  
*  
  
Три месяца, как Гарри и Луи практически живут вместе. Они проводят ночи, засыпая в квартирах друг друга, бегая посреди ночи из одной в другую за дополнительным одеялом или заваливаясь на чужую постель после тяжелого рабочего дня. Гарри не врал: Луи и правда смотрит на его зад столько, сколько хочет, и даже не забывает ничего на огне. Сам же Гарри получает огромное удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, насколько Луи некомпетентен во всем, что он делает. За исключением любви к Гарри. С ней он справляется очень и очень хорошо.  
  
Ну, а что касается приготовления пищи… конечно же, готовит всегда Гарри.


End file.
